A la deriva
by Sora Fanfiction
Summary: ¿Cómo su mundo repentinamente se había ido a la deriva? Ella no lo sabía... /One-shot para el concurso "Kyofu IV" de la página de Facebook: Por los que leemos Fanfics de DB.


**A la deriva**

* * *

 ** _"El odio es un lugar en el cual se esconde uno cuando no se puede enfrentar a la tristeza"_**

* * *

Sus cabellos turquesa estaban opacos por el polvo, el blanco de su camiseta ahora tenía tiñes de sangre dejado por el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, al cual seguía aferrándose con fuerzas. Los surcos en sus mejillas manifestaban el cúmulo de lágrimas que había estado derramando.

La destrucción se notaba en todas direcciones. La humareda tras de sí se perdía entre el montón a medida que uno fijaba su vista por los alrededores. El bello panorama que una vez hubo, ahora solo era un recuerdo en la memoria. Y con el temblor de la tierra, los sucesos de esa mañana vinieron a su mente.

 _¿Qué demonios ha sucedido para que todo acabe de esta manera?_ Se preguntó.

Y como única respuesta que podía lograr pensar, era aquel ser que rápidamente había aprendido a odiar. Él era responsable de todas las desgracias ocurridas. Y lo odiaba por ello. Se aferraba con fuerza a ese sentimiento para no ahogarse en la tristeza. Él era el causante de su dolor, causante de su tragedia.

Causante de su próxima muerte e inexistencia.

* * *

 ** _Hace algunas horas_**

Trotando cual niña, Bulma recorría los pasillos de su hogar con una autentica sonrisa en su rostro. Su uniforme verde olivo con algunas manchas de grasa encima, en nada opacaba la hermosura y vivacidad que desprendía. La científica detuvo su trote cuando pasó frente a las transparentes puertas corredizas que daban al patio trasero, y admiró por un momento el hermoso paisaje que se visualizaba fuera junto con el sol que resplandecía como pocas veces.

En su rostro se formó una mirada de añoranza mientras veía las esponjosas nubes del cielo, aquello le hizo pensar en la nube voladora de su amigo Gokú, haciéndole recordar a la pandilla y el tiempo que habían pasado sin reunirse.

—Es hora de juntarnos nuevamente —dijo para sí. Y tocándose la barbilla pensativa, a su mente vino el evento próximo que realizaría, su cumpleaños —¡Perfecto! Daremos un paseo en _Princesa Bulma._

Sus planes de celebrarlo en su barco-crucero serían mucho más agradables si lo pasaba en compañía de todos sus amigos. —Debo llamarles pronto a todos y avisarles de la reunión —asintió segura de su estupenda idea, mientras sacaba un pañuelo rojo del bolsillo izquierdo de su uniforme para limpiar algunos restos de suciedad en sus manos —Aunque con Gokú, sería mejor que le haga una visita. Conociendo sus tendencias olvidadizas, debo hablarle personalmente para hacerle mucho hincapié sobre su asistencia.

Al sentir temblar la estancia, Bulma giró su vista hacia el frente; al final del pasillo las siglas GR se leían en la puerta de la habitación donde procedían aquellos temblores, indicándole que su saiyajin estaba entrenando. Y sonrió cuando el recuerdo de su reciente salida familiar se coló por su mente. Sabía que la vida los estaba tratando bien, su Vegeta se lo demostraba diariamente con sus repentinas acciones, y la sonrisa de Trunks al irse a dormir se lo confirmaba.

Caminando de regreso a su laboratorio con pañuelo en mano, Bulma deseó con todo su corazón que aquello durase para siempre.

Ojalá fuera así.

* * *

 ** _Montaña Paoz – Sector de agricultura_**

La gran extensión agrícola que se encontraba sobre una cima, desencajaba con el paisaje verdoso de los alrededores de la montaña. Aquella área estaba preparándose para su próxima labranza, y Gokú vestido acorde a esa faena, pasaba el tiempo encargándose de aquello en compañía de su menor hijo.

El tractor rojo con el famoso logotipo _CC,_ fue dejado a un lado ya que el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados utilizaba por el momento un rastrillo sobre la tierra; mientras sentado sobre una cercana roca, Goten le narraba la experiencia que le había contado su mejor amigo, tras su primera salida familiar.

—Así que Vegeta fue a pasear con su familia… —comentó Gokú para sí, tras escuchar a su menor hijo.

—Sí, papá. Trunks incluso me contó que el tío Vegeta se quedó hasta el final de la noche —siguió el mitad saiyajin, sosteniendo entre sus manos un olvidado tablero de dibujo. Gokú se irguió, y secó el sudor que se había formado en su frente con el paño blanco que rodeaba su cuello.

—Vaya, estoy sorprendido —sonrió colocando una mano tras su cabeza, en un característico gesto propio —Pero me alegro de que ese gruñón también se dé un tiempo para descansar del entrenamiento —recostó su barbilla sobre el palo del rastrillo a modo de apoyo —¡Y qué mejor que salir con la familia! —terminó con otra sonrisa. Goten lo imitó y ambos siguieron conversando alegremente al tiempo que Gokú seguía con su labor.

Repentinamente, el saiyajin criado en la Tierra sintió un tirón en todo su cuerpo y este se envolvió de un brillante resplandor. Algo había cambiado, y no solo la visión del color de sus manos (ahora verdes) se lo demostró, sino su distinta voz y cabellera.

—¡Papá! —exclamó con fuerza el pequeño, levantándose de la roca y dejando caer su tablero —¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Yo… no lo sé, Goten —respondió como pudo, aún sorprendido por lo que ni podía explicar, y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro como si así regresarían a su forma.

—Traeré a mamá —avisó Goten al tiempo que levitaba en su posición, para luego surcar los cielos en dirección a su casa. Gokú no respondió, solo se limitó a seguir observándose curioso por el repentino cambio producido solo en su cuerpo, ya que su vestimenta era la misma.

—¿Qué pasó conmigo?

En menos de un minuto, Goten aparecía nuevamente volando, esta vez con su madre sostenida entre sus brazos, mientras le señalaba lo ocurrido con su papá. Milk de un salto aterrizó limpiamente en el suelo y se acercó a su marido.

—¡Gokú! ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? ¿En serio eres tú? —cuestionó preocupada sin terminar de acercarse por completo. Goten se colocó al lado de su madre, igualmente preocupado y temeroso.

—¡Claro que si Milk, soy el verdadero Gokú! —respondió asustado, señalándose.

—Aunque solo tu corazón siga siendo el mismo.

La familia Son se volvió en dirección a la voz, sorprendiéndose una vez más con el sujeto que se encontraba frente a ellos, y que les sonreía burlonamente, complacido de presenciar la confusión ocasionada por su apariencia.

No fue difícil comprender que el recién llegado, de alguna manera, había intercambiado su cuerpo con el de Son Gokú. Desconocían el motivo, pero al presenciar cómo el _Falso Gokú_ formaba una especie de espada de _ki_ en su brazo derecho, supieron sus intenciones.

—¡Atrás Milk, Goten! —tanto esposa e hijo se apartaron a tiempo, pero en su lugar, el saiyajin fue atravesado con el devastador ataque frontal del desconocido que le dio acertadamente en el corazón, y sin poder evitarlo, su _ki_ se desvaneció por completo. La vida de Son Gokú había sido arrebatada frente a los ojos de su familia.

El individuo extrajo de un tirón su brazo fuera del ahora cadáver, y el cuerpo perforado se desplomó en el suelo. Su extremidad aún permanecía encendida, por lo que concentró aquel poder morado en la palma de su mano; y así, se giró lentamente hacia su derecha observando a sus próximas víctimas que con una expresión horrorizada en sus rostros, no daban crédito a lo que acababan de presenciar.

Intuyendo lo que pretendía hacer el desconocido, Milk cargó rápidamente a su pequeño; y dándose media vuelta, corrió a sabiendas de lo inútil que sería.

—Todos deben ser exterminados —anunció al tiempo que expulsaba el fuerte poder de su mano, con dirección hacia ellos. Y Milk, en un último intento de protección hacia su pequeño, cubrió el cuerpo de Goten con el suyo mientras sentía el calor y dolor expandirse por su espalda.

El horrorizado grito de madre e hijo fue lo último que se escuchó antes que todo se sumiera en un silencio sepulcral.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, el asesino despegó hacia la ciudad más cercana para continuar con su erradicación humana.

Si hubiera permanecido un momento más, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta del pequeño _ki_ que emanaba uno de los desperdigados cuerpos.

* * *

 ** _Corporación cápsula – G.R._**

Un sudoroso y agotado Vegeta, vestido con su clásico spandex azul y armadura blanca, se apoyaba sobre una rodilla un momento antes de erguirse por completo, luego de recobrar el movimiento que había perdido momentáneamente tras el impacto de los robots de entrenamiento.

El desconcierto estaba plasmado en sus facciones.

—Ese fue… ¿Kakarotto? —cuestionó para sí, sorprendido por lo que acababa de sentir.

El príncipe saiyajin había estado entrenando con normalidad hasta que la expansión de un poderoso _ki_ desconocido le llamó la atención. Cuando se percató del lugar donde destellaba aquel poder, apenas tuvo tiempo de reconocer a las energías que estaban alrededor, antes que sintiera la caída del _ki_ de Kakarotto, que luego desapareció completamente. No reaccionó por unos segundos olvidando esquivar a los robots que; finalmente, habían logrado derribarlo.

A medida que la iluminación rojiza se disipaba y la gravedad volvía a ser uno, Vegeta ya se encontraba de pie. Empuñó sus manos con fuerza sintiendo la tensión y el cansancio en su cuerpo; y sin querer perder más tiempo, salió de su _G.R._

 _¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?_ Se preguntó, mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de fastidio. El moreno caminó ensimismado por el largo pasillo, hasta que un suave toque en su espalda lo detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede, Vegeta? —preguntó una confundida Bulma ante la exaltación de su pareja, que no la había sentido venir —Te he estado llamando y no me has escuchado —continuó, situándose frente a él.

Vegeta dirigió su mirada hacia fuera de las puertas transparentes que daban al patio —Algo ha sucedido —anunció, y su ceño se frunció con profundidad bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa —Kakarotto ha muerto.

Los ojos azules de la mujer se abrieron con asombro tras escucharlo.

—Espera, ¿Qué? —balbuceó confundida —¿Cómo que Gokú está muerto? —volvió a cuestionar.

Pero Vegeta no la escuchaba, de repente su rostro había tomado una expresión perpleja tras sentir como en un parpadeo, el _Ki_ de toda una población desaparecía.

—¡Vegeta! —siguió Bulma —Vegeta, ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó mirándola fijamente, también estaba confundido —Pero dudo mucho poder averiguarlo quedándome aquí —frunció más el ceño —iré a averiguar que pasó. Busca a Trunks y refúgiense, alguien está atacando la Tierra —dedujo al tiempo que con su brazo derecho, deslizaba la puerta de vidrio preparándose para partir. Bulma lo tomó del otro.

—¿Se trata de un enemigo poderoso? —preguntó con temor. El moreno evitó su mirada, dejando que su silencio hablara por él.

Bulma intentó tragarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, y deslizó su mano hasta tomar la de él, sintiendo las irrefrenables ganas de no dejarlo ir.

Esta vez, Vegeta giró su rostro y la miró notando la preocupación marcada en sus facciones.

—¡Tch! —bufó queriendo parecer despreocupado —No te preocupes por mí, mujer —pronunció solemne, como el príncipe saiyajin que era. Un suave apretón fue lo último que hizo antes de terminar de salir al patio y despegar hacia el desconocido en busca de respuestas.

Pero cuando se lo topara, solamente tendría más preguntas que formularse.

* * *

Su cabeza estaba girada hacia la izquierda, su pequeño rostro se notaba apagado y sus ojos se movían lentamente sin llegar a abrirse. A medida que su mente se alejaba de la inconciencia, pudo ir percibiendo con mayor claridad sus alrededores.

Dolor, humedad y un fuerte olor a carne quemada.

Goten abrió los ojos con pesadez y una mueca de dolor se instaló en sus facciones. Lo primero que distinguió a escasos metros de él fue el cuerpo de su padre tumbado en el suelo. Su apariencia seguía siendo la de un desconocido, y sus ojos muertos miraban a la nada, mientras que su boca dejaba escapar un rastro de sangre. Impactado por la visión, el menor hizo amago de retroceder, presionando sin querer la herida que tenía en su espalda.

—¡Ah! —exclamó con dolor cerrando sus ojos, y sus manos tocaron la tierra. Fue allí cuando sintió la humedad, y levantando sus palmas lentamente, el pequeño mitad saiyajin vio que estaban cubiertas de su sangre.

Sus ojos negros se agrandaron cuando el recuerdo de lo sucedido anteriormente lo golpeó como si de un ataque se tratara, y giró su cabeza apresuradamente hacia la derecha, confirmando con tristeza el terrible estado del cuerpo chamusqueado de su madre, quien lo había protegido hasta el último momento.

Goten tumbó su cabeza hacia atrás y con sus pequeñas manos cubriendo sus ojos, lloró como nunca su perdida.

—¡Mamá, papá! —clamó entre lágrimas y sangre.

Y la inconciencia vino por él nuevamente.

* * *

Bulma salió fuera del complejo y pudo dar con su hijo, que al parecer también había estado buscándola, ya que iba a su encuentro.

Atando apresurado la cinta naranja a su cintura, Trunks ajustó su traje de combate verde; y agitado, corrió hacia ella.

—¡Mamá! Algo pasó. Están atacando la capital del sur, debemos hacer algo —habló raudamente.

—Trunks, calma —pidió ella si perder la compostura, intuyendo que su pequeño había sentido algo.

—Pero mamá, no me escuchas. Te digo que están atacando… —Bulma cortó su perorata.

—¡Trunks, escúchame! Sé lo que está pasando, y quiero informártelo antes de hacer cualquier cosa —habló con firmeza. Ante el silencio de su hijo, continuó —Al parecer, ha aparecido un enemigo lo suficientemente poderoso como… como para matar a Gokú —pronunció lo último con un temblor en su voz, era difícil aceptar aquella noticia.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el pequeño de cabellos lila.

—Déjame continuar, Trunks —exigió. Su hijo se mostró concentrado en la nada durante unos segundos, antes de volver a hablar.

—No puedo sentir el _ki_ de Goten ni de la tía Milk.

Bulma lo miró con expresión dolida. Había deducido que algo podría haberles pasado, pero confirmarlo lo hacía más doloroso.

—Tengo que hacer algo —volvió a hablar. Su madre lo tomó de los hombros y se agachó a su nivel.

—Tu padre está luchando contra él, hijo.

—Entonces lo acompañaré —habló con determinación. La mujer de cabellos turquesa frunció el ceño con preocupación y negó con la cabeza.

—Trunks, no puedes ir, es muy peligroso. Además, ¿dejarás a tu madre desprotegida? —trató de persuadirlo. Trunks la miró igualmente considerando lo que había dicho. Pero se negó. Si su padre llegaba a tener problemas y no había nadie para ayudarlo, sería derrotado. Y el monstruo que estuviera haciendo destrozos iría a por ellos de todos modos.

—Debo hacerlo, mamá. Papá me necesitará.

—Pero, Trunks —insistió Bulma, él la abrazó con fuerza.

—Por favor, mamá. No quiero que papá deba recurrir a sacrificarse. No de nuevo. Esta vez lucharé a su lado y todo saldrá bien —apenas terminó de hablar, Trunks se separó de ella regalándole una sonrisa confiada y despegó a toda velocidad hacia el fluctuante _ki_ de su padre. Bulma se levantó con rapidez.

—¡Trunks! —gritó fuertemente al cielo —Ten cuidado —sollozó —tengan cuidado.

* * *

Cuando Goten volvió a despertar, se quedó en su posición unos minutos observando absorto el cielo. Su rostro tenía manchas de sangre, pero no se molestó en limpiarlo. Se sentía adormecido y agotado, como si hubiera acabado de tener una sesión de _sparring_ contra su... padre.

Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, solo eso bastaba para recordar lo sucedido y que el dolor de lo experimentado se sintiera real de nuevo.

Al ver huir despavoridas a una bandada de aves grises con dirección al norte, supo que era hora de actuar. Con esa resolución, se levantó para partir en busca de ayuda. No quiso dejar el cuerpo de sus padres expuestos de esa forma, por lo que reunió fuerzas y cavó hoyos en la tierra lo suficientemente grandes para depositarlos, derramando lágrimas en el proceso. Agotado, oró una plegaria ante las improvisadas tumbas.

—Siempre los recordaré, mamá y papá —prometió, y se preparó para volar.

Su lentitud al surcar los cielos se debía al estado en que su cuerpo se encontraba. Una capa de sudor se extendía por su frente haciéndole entrecerrar sus ojos ante el repentino ardor y pasó su muñeca por sobre ellos para quitar la molestia, secándose en el proceso. Tenía frío, pero lo atribuía a la corriente del viento.

En cierto punto de su recorrido, Goten sintió cómo el _ki_ de una multitud de personas desaparecía en un instante y una ráfaga de viento lo desestabilizó momentáneamente. Era la Capital del Sur que había desaparecido por completo, y la desgracia se iba acercando a la Capital del Oeste. El pequeño temió por la familia que aún le quedaba, debía darles aviso de lo sucedido.

Reuniendo toda la energía posible, Goten emprendió un doloroso y raudo vuelo a la Corporación Cápsula, sintiendo que su vida se le iba en el proceso. Literalmente.

Para cuando llegó a la Capital del Oeste, el panorama desolador le estrujó las entrañas llenándolo de una conmoción vivida anteriormente. Sintiéndose sin energías, intentó descender para seguir a pie, desplomándose en las ruinas de lo que solía ser una casa. Estaba agotado y sentía que cada poro de su pequeño cuerpo sudaba, tenía frío.

Tomando una respiración profunda, dispuso sus dos brazos para sostenerse y lograr ponerse de pie. Lo necesitaban; su tía Bulma, su tío Vegeta y su amigo Trunks.

Él los necesitaba a ellos.

Caminó desubicado por las ruinas de lo que una vez fue la Capital del Oeste, se tambaleaba por momentos pero volvía a retomar el paso con cautela. A medida que avanzaba, las sacudidas en la Tierra aumentaban de intensidad. Debía seguir avanzando, unos cuantos pasos más y llegaría, solo debía seguir.

Goten no pudo seguir. La infección en su espalda se había vuelto crítica por el esfuerzo realizado desde que despertó.

Cayendo de rodillas, a lo lejos le pareció observar una figura corriendo a su encuentro. Y su último pensamiento fue sobre su familia, sabía con seguridad que los vería nuevamente, así sea en el más allá.

Goten sonrió.

* * *

No podía contactar a sus padres. Por más que los buscaba, no pudo hallarlos.

Bulma se desesperó al pensar en ellos solos, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Le había tomado tiempo la búsqueda, y para cuando salió del complejo, se dio con la sorpresa de que la matanza había comenzado.

Tuvo que apoyarse en uno de los muros para no desplomarse del shock, pues el hecho de que los ataques se hayan expandido hasta allí le confirmaban una sola cosa, los intentos de su esposo e hijo por derrotar al enemigo habían sido frustrados.

—Trunks… —gimió —Vegeta… —su respiración se aceleraba —¡Ah! ¡Trunks! ¡Vegeta! —gritó Bulma —¡¿Por qué?! ¡No pueden! ¡No pueden irse! —exigió entre lágrimas, destrozada. Su cuerpo se deslizó hasta caer sentada en el suelo, abrazó sus rodillas y lloró desconsoladamente la perdida de las dos personas más importantes en su vida —¡Vuelvan! —su lamento se extendió por varios minutos, reprochándose el no haber hecho lo que creía en su debido momento.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero podía oír las explosiones cada vez más cerca. Bulma fue a su encuentro; caminó abatida, tropezando con las ruinas de su querida ciudad en lo que supuso la acercaría al monstruo que le había arrebatado todo. Un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, y cuando se giró, no hizo falta verlo dos veces para reconocer que se trataba del menor de los Son.

Aún sorprendida con su aparición, su instinto de madre protectora la hizo reaccionar con prontitud.

—¡Goten! —llamó corriendo a su encuentro, pero él no dio señales de oírla. A medida que se acercaba, notó como el pequeño de cabellos alborotados caía desplomado en el suelo.

—No... —gimió ante el hecho.

Cuando Bulma se agachó para revisar lo que le sucedía, pudo notar de inmediato la grave lesión en su espalda. Se quitó rápidamente su casaca de trabajo olivo, cubriéndolo con ella para evitar ensuciar aun más la herida; y así, lo giró con delicadeza recostándolo sobre sus piernas y le tomó el inexistente pulso. Su temblorosa mano acarició el sucio rostro de Goten, y lloró en silencio abrazando el pequeño cuerpo con intensidad.

No entendía cómo repentinamente su mundo se había ido a la deriva. Ya no tenía caso hacerlo.

Una ráfaga de viento le hizo levantar la mirada, permitiéndose notar el remolino verde que se acercaba a velocidad hacia su dirección.

Bulma dejó sus penas de lado y su corazón se tiñó de odio.

Cuando el remolino se disipó, apareció entre un extraño ropaje negro, aquel desconocido.

El rostro de la científica reflejó incredulidad segundos antes de fruncir el ceño, y optar por una mirada de desprecio para aquel que se atrevía a ensuciar la imagen de un héroe, como lo fue su amigo. Y es que a pesar del rostro familiar que llevaba aquel sujeto, supo enseguida que no podía ser quien creía.

Él, con esa sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, emanaba oscuridad, destrucción y muerte; era todo lo contrario a lo que fue Gokú. Él era...

—Black —pronunció Bulma, con un rastro de amargura en su voz. Escupió con odio esa palabra que ponía nombre a ese ser que aborrecía con cada fibra de su cuerpo, bautizando así al causante de toda la desesperación en la Tierra. Causante de su dolor, causante de su tragedia.

Causante de su próxima muerte e inexistencia.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Como leyeron, quise plasmar mi idea de lo sucedido posteriormente en aquella línea de tiempo donde Black toma el cuerpo de Gokú. Supuse que él viaja a una línea temporal donde Gokú desconoce sobre los dioses, mejor dicho a inicios de DBS. Tomé unas referencias del capítulo 61 de DBS, y lo demás va sucediendo según mi imaginación. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura._

 _¡ARIGATO!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
